No quiero ser una Dama
by Dalita-chan
Summary: 'No quiero ser una dama' es una historia que te llevará a un mundo de placer y aventura que te hará estremecer y hará volar tu imaginación. Sakura una mujer que huye de aquello que la mantiene atada a una sociedad que esclavisa a las mujeres y Sasuke un hombre que la hará derretir todas sus barreras y entregarse al placer. Mala introducción, pero delen una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

''NO QUIERO SER UNA DAMA''

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, les dejo el prólogo para saber si la historia les gusta, si es así me aventuraré a subirla, perdonen mi descripción, pero es que no sé cómo resumir la historia para que sepan de que va, esta vez nos iremos muy atrás en el tiempo hacia el siglo 19 en 1850, una época de comerciantes marítimos y piratas que saqueaban las embarcaciones españolas y británicas de aquella época.

''PRÓLOGO''

Haruno Sakura, una mujer fuerte, valiente, decidida y muy hermosa, que en un tiempo atrás había pertenecido a una familia muy reconocida y adinerada, rodeada de vestidos grandes y listones que la hacía ver como una muñeca, alguien que debía tener un buen comportamiento frente a una sociedad que todo lo catalogaba según sus conveniencias. Ese mundo no era para ella, se sentía esclavizada por una sociedad donde nadie era libre, un día, al encontrarse con su verdadero padre decidió cambiar esta viva. Comerciante, ella se convirtió en uno de los mayores comerciantes que existían, navegó por mucho tiempo junto a su padre en el llamado barco ''La Luna Azul'' hasta que llegó su momento de convertirse en la capitana de esta embarcación, creció como una mujer fuerte y aventurera que era totalmente libre, ya no era esa niña que debía hacer y escuchar lo que las personas querían y esperaban de ella. Navegar de un puerto a otro, sin saber que un día se aparecería ante ella Uchiha Sasuke, un comerciante y empresario que era dueño de muchas embarcaciones y muchas cuentas, Sasuke dueño del conocido barco ''Tormenta de Invierno'', un hombre grande, fuerte, honesto y sobre todo apasionado, que debía hacer todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa y regresar a Sakura al mundo que le correspondía aún si era lejos de él, él haría que se diera cuenta de que el amor tenía muchos niveles que ella aún desconocía, llevándola por un camino de placer que la haría tambalear sus decisiones, un amor apasionado que le haría hacer salir sus más profundos deseos.

''No quiero ser una dama'' es una historia que te llevará a un mundo de placer y aventura que te hará estremecer y hará volar tu imaginación.

ESPERO QUE LE DEN UN OPORTUNIDAD! HASTA PRONTO!.


	2. Capítulo 1

''NO QUIERO SER UNA DAMA''

CAPÍTULO 1:

1832…

En lo alto de una colina dos hermanas jugaban y correteaban sin miedo a que algo pudiera pasarles, eran hijas de un conde, por lo que estaban vestidas con finas ropas repletas de moños de sedas que se movían junto con la brisa que las rodeaba y hacía mover sus largos cabellos.

A lo lejos, allá en el mar, se podía ver las velas de un gran barco, que con pasos rápidos atrajo a las pequeñas al borde del acantilado para poder apreciar la belleza de la figura libre.

-cuanto daría por poder ser capitana de un barco así, navegaría sin rumbo y me perdería a perseguir mis sueños y luego contaría mis hazañas.—sonrió la más pequeña de las hermanas, una tierna jovencita de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, con voz de soñadora que con sus palabras anhelaba libertad.

-sabes que las damas no pueden ser capitanas.—su hermana mayor, que todos los que la veían adoraban su belleza como al de una Diosa de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes.

-que me importa lo que está bien o está mal, mientras pueda ser libre creo que todo estaría bien.—sus ojos perdieron ese hermoso brillo que la caracterizaba mientras la profundidad de sus palabras la consumían ''libertad'' la palabra que más le dolía.

-Sakura.—no podía hacer nada por su pequeña hermana, aún sabiendo lo que le provocaba tanta tristeza.

-sabes Ino, a mamá le gustan los marineros.—Sakura comenzó a correr de un lado a otro cerca del borde del acantilado.—el otro día vi a mamá hablando con uno de los marineros en el puerto, el día que fuimos a ver a la abuela.

-mamá es amable con todo el mundo, seguro le estaba dando limosnas.—pero Sakura no sabía si realmente eso era lo que estaba haciendo su madre, porque luego de que esta tardara en hablar con el marinero regresó con su rostro triste y con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-mira Sakura.—la joven de cabellos dorados apuntó hacia el mar, donde la velera que antes habían visto se estaba acercando a la orilla del acantilado, el barco se acercó y de él descendieron hasta un bote alargado con dos remos un grupo de hombres, desembarcaron en la orilla mojando sus pantalones , allí donde las olas formaban espumas al encontrarse con la arena, estaban acostumbradas a ver eso, ya que vivían en una ciudad donde era normal ver llegar al puerto muchas embarcaciones iguales.

-crees que seas contrabandistas?

-pueden ser, los contrabandistas son bienvenidos debido a que estamos en guerra.

-nunca había visto el barco.

-y cómo lo vas a conocer Sakura.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes en blanco

-pues por la bandera, ¿por qué más?

Ambas volvieron su atención a los hombres que descendían del bote, estos acercaron la pequeña embarcación a la orilla, 5 de ellos comenzaron a subir por el sendero que subía por el acantilado.

-están tratando de subir.—Sakura se aferró al cuerpo de su hermana, sentía algo de curiosidad por los contrabandistas, quería preguntarle por sus viajes y de si llevaban algún tesoro abordo, o que les contara historia sobre esas tierras muy lejanas de las que había escuchado hablar a otros contrabandistas.

—Agárrate fuerte a mi mano, Ino—dijo con la voz trémula por la emoción—. Vamos a saludar los y a preguntarles qué se les ofrece. El marinero que guiaba a los demás era un hombre fornido, apuesto y un tanto siniestro. Pero en absoluto estaba desaseado o mal vestido como cabría esperar. Tanto él como sus compañeros coronaron el acantilado y se acercaron directamente a ellas.

-Ino, es el mismo marinero con el que estuvo hablando mamá los otros días!—gritó muy exaltada y eufóricamente Sakura.

Las dos hermanas sonrieron porque no sintieron nada peligroso, como si el amor, la fraternidad y la unidad harían que nada malo les pasara.

1850….

Uchiha Sasuke clavó su oscura mirada en su único amor y se le heló la sangre, la lluvia y el viento azotaba mientras la personificación de la belleza se hundía, desapareciendo debajo de ese velo verde que atrapaba todo lo que caía en él, algunos pequeños pedazos quedaban flotando aumentando más su tristeza, al ver como desaparecía su más querida y amada embarcación ''Tormenta de Invierno'', podía darse el lujo de tener más, de muchísimas más, pero había prometido al creador que la protegería, y se lo había prometido a si mismo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos para así impedirse ver como parte de si se hundía y desaparecía a 50 metros de profundidad.

-ha sido buena Sasuke, la has cuidad y amado como se lo merecía.—hablo uno de sus más fieles amigos tratando de apaciguar su dolor.—no ha sido culpa tuya.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no fue culpa suya, fue culpa de los norteamericanos que le disparaban a todo lo que navegara!

-han sido como piratas, se nos han tirado encima sin darnos cuenta.—Sasuke gruñó al mismo tiempo que las cuerdas que lo mantenía atado al mástil del bergantín(1), pensando en su cabeza que alguien pagaría por esto y de una manera muy dolorosa.

Sasuke volvió su cabeza tratando de apaciguar los gemidos y fritos de enfados de sus tripulantes para poder localizarlos a todos. A su lado derecho estaba Naruto, a su otro lado estaba Sai, más al fondo estaba Neji y a su lado Rock Lee, y el resto de su tripulación se encontraban amarrados de la misma manera que él.

-todos conseguimos subirnos al vote luego de que el barco se incendiara, los chicos no están preocupados, porque como estos no son piratas no hay de que temer.—gruñó Naruto, que aunque de su boca salieran esas palabras no podía estar más que enfadado por como se desarrollaron las cosas.

-que no hay de qué preocuparse? Estoy más atado que un pavo al horno y la ''tormenta de Invierno'' está en el fondo del mar. No, no , definitivamente no hay de que preocuparse.

-Sasuke, eres el capitán, si tu no mantienes la calma, no esperes que los demás la mantengan, todos estamos igual de indignados que tú.—Neji sabía que sus palabras no lograrían tranquilizar a su capitán, pero al menos quería intentarlo.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba y vio la bandera del estado de Massachusetts que colgaba debido a que la lluvia la mojaba. Había perdido su sombrero en algún momento, mientras subieron al bote y luego veía como les habían ordenado a sus hombres abordar en una desconocida embarcación. Gotas de lluvia rodaban desde su nariz, recorrió por primera vez con la mirada la embarcación en la que se encontraba. La cubierta del bergantín, velada por una capa grisácea, estaba llena de hombres y de madera. Hombres de ambas tripulaciones yacían tumbados mientras otros intentaban curar las heridas con urgencia. Las velas colgaban de los mástiles, algunas desgarradas. Una de las vergas estaba rota y las barandillas habían acabado destrozadas por los cañonazos. Además, había restos de pólvora por todas partes. Aun que lo habían pillado desprevenido, la Tormenta de Invierno había dado guerra. Sin embargo, el barco yanqui continuaba a flote y el suyo había terminado en el fondo del océano.

-Vamos Sasuke, hemos estado en situaciones peores, tú has estado en peores situaciones.—llamó nuevamente su atención su fiel amigo Naruto.

Y si, habían estado en situaciones peores, pero nunca se había sentido tan dolorosamente humillado.

-quien ha sido, quien se ha acercado tan sigilosamente sin que nos diéramos cuenta.—gruñó entrecerrando los ojos para que las gotas de lluvia no entrara en ellos.

-ha sido su alteza, señor.—Una voz melodiosa llegó hasta sus oídos, para alzar su rostro y encontrase con un joven muchacho, de cabellos castaños y puntiagudos, que llevaba una bufanda enredada en su cuello.

-quién es el capitán de este barco muchacho.—El niño se estremeció al escuchar su tono desabrido. Acto seguido, examinó las cuerdas que ataban al mayor por la cintura, el pecho y las manos, y los delgaduchos hombros se relajaron.

-Sakura the queen.—replicó.

-niño deja de pavonearte y vea buscar a tu patrona.—inmediatamente luego de escuchar la voz tan grave y amenazadora de Sasuke corrió en busca de lo encomendado.

-Sakura the queen…mmm.—Sai murmuró para si mismo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos buscando en sus recuerdos dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

Pasaron unos minutos que para Sasuke aumentaron su desesperación, más humillado no podría sentirse.

-vaya, vaya, mires lo que tenemos aquí muchachos.—la voz les llegó antes de ver a la mujer, una voz melódica armoniosa y dulce, como la caricia de la seda contra la piel. Muy distinta a la de cualquier otra mujer hecha a la mar que Sasuke había conocido. Sin embargo, cuando apareció ante sus ojos tras rodear a su timonel, Sasuke comprobó que su aspecto era lo más exitoso que había visto en su vida. A través de la intensa lluvia vio por primera vez a la corsaria de Massachusetts más afamada y con más éxito: Sakura the queen. La mujer a quien llevaba buscando casi dos años. Los marineros la rodearon de forma protectora, mirándola con adoración y lanzando miradas asesinas a Sasuke. La mujer era más baja que los hombres que la protegían. A él le llegaría por la barbilla. Vestía pantalones anchos y un largo gabán de loneta desgastada; además, llevaba un enorme pañuelo negro al cuello, un tahalí(2)con al menos tres pistolas distintas y un sombrero de ala ancha que le ocultaba la cara. No se parecía mucho a su hermana. Sin embargo, Sasuke había pasado incontables noches en puertos desde Boston a Veracruz, emborrachando a marineros y mercaderes, sobornándolos con cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano para recabar información sobre laniña que desapareció dieciochos años atrás. El hecho de que la mujer que había encontrado no se pareciera en absoluto a una elegante dama inglesa daba igual. Sakura the queen, era Haruno Sakura, la niña a quien había salido a buscar desde Devonshire veintidós meses antes. La niña que, con siete años, fue raptada por un contrabandista norteamericano del hogar de un caballero. La niña a quien todo el mundo, salvo su hermana, daba por muerta. El ala del sombrero se elevó despacio entre la lluvia. Ante sus ojos, apareció una barbilla alargada, seguida de una boca fruncida, una nariz delgada y bronceada y un par de ojos entrecerrados, con arruguitas en los rabillos. Unos ojos que lo observaron de los pies a la cabeza. La mujer enarcó una ceja y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa irónica.

-así que este es el famoso Uchiha Sasuke del que tanto he oído hablar '' el Faraón''.—sus ojos verdes esmeralda lo recorrieron causándole más frío del que ya sentía debido a la tormenta que azotaba toda la embarcación. Sakura meneó hacia un lado su cabeza.—menuda decepción.

Naruto casi se atraganta y Sasuke frunció el ceño y gruñó en respuesta.

-cómo sabes quién soy?

-tus hombres presumían y aclamaban tu nombre aun cuando iban perdiendo el combate.—rio y puso sus brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas antes de voltearse hacia sus hombres que la rodeaban.—mirad chicos, la armada británica ha enviado a su peor pirata para apresarme.

Los marineros vitorearon, y los aplausos y silbidos se extendieron por toda la cubierta. Los hombres se acercaron con enormes sonrisas, dejando al descubierto sus dentaduras maltrechas, y riéndose a carcajadas, blandiendo mosquetes y espadas. Ella levantó la mano y se hizo el silencio, sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las olas contra la quilla del bergantín y el de la lluvia contra las velas y la madera. La mujer clavó la mirada, tan afilada como un cuchillo, en Sasuke.

—Supongo que debería sentirme halagada…—su voz era como el terciopelo. Por un instante, un momento totalmente inusitado, Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ninguna mujer debería hablar con esa voz. Salvo cuando estaba en la cama.

-por qué has hundido mi embarcación, es la más rápida de todo el atlántico, podrías habértela quedado.—su voz molesta y enfurruñaba se volvió a sentir al mencionar nuevamente su antiguo barco.

-y tener que estar siempre en espera a que su antiguo dueño luego de ser liberado me persiga para recuperarla, no gracias.—sonrió con altanería mirándolo aun desde esa posición superior.

-nuestros países ya no son enemigos, nos deberían de haber dejado tranquilos en cuanto se hubieran dado cuenta de quien éramos.

-No medisteis alternativa, os dispusisteis a abordar mi barco sin invitación.—Sasuke meneó la cabeza, asombrado.

-Ibais a abordarnos. ¿Qué hacéis acechando comopiratas al abrigo de la lluvia?

-Buscamos tontos ansiosos de fama.—respondió ella con tranquilidad.— ¿Qué clase de imbécil ataca un barco pirata?

La clase de hombre que había visto tantas crueldades como ella nunca pensaría ver, la clase de hombre había cometido tantos pecados que intentaba expiar, la clase de hombre que no perdonaría que piratas surcaran los mares y trataría de destruirlos a toda costa.

-de igual manera.—continuó ella mientas se encogía de hombros.—ver hundirse a la tan poderosa embarcación ''Tormenta de Invierno'' ha sido un entretenimiento que no he podido resistirme.

Sasuke vio todo rojo, su cuerpo se llenó por completo de ira, le dolía todo incluso el estómago, cuanto daría por tener un cuchillo o una pistola, incluso una botella de ron.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

O mejor dos botellas, se corrigió. Se decía que era muy buena marinera, pero nadie le dijo que estaba completamente loca.

-que piensas hacer con mi tripulación?—Sasuke la miraba con desprecio, mientras que ella le respondía con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-podría venderlos.—el cuerpo completo del hombre que estaba ante ella se tensó, eso aumentó su satisfacción.

-no podrías vender ni a la mitad.

-tal vez no, o tal vez los deje en el puerto y los venda a alguna embarcación que termine esclavos y manos de obra, esa será mi decisión.

A lo largo de sus veintinueve años, Sasuke había navegado desde Madagascar hasta Barbados. Se había emborrachado con hombres desde Cantón hasta Ciudad de México, y había escuchado muchos idiomas. Nada le había resultado más dulce que la curiosa dicción de Sakura the queen, delatora de su origen. Si esa mujer no había nacido y crecido en Devonshire, él no era marino. Daba igual que hubiera perdido la Tormenta de Invierno. Había encontrado su objetivo. Su tripulación la creía un corsario más al que capturar para conseguir la recompensa, un objetivo fijado por su trabajo para el gobierno. No lo era, era una misión particular. Con el regreso de Haruno Sakura a Inglaterra, por fin saldaría la deuda que tenía con el hombre que le había salvado la vida.

Sakura vio como el hombretón que tenía en frente a ella se le quedaba mirando y no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus labios en una caricia.

-ahora querrá que lo desate pirata?

-ya no es pirata, no desde hace 2 años señorita.—esta vez intervino la voz de Naruto en defensa a su capitán, el cual odiaba que lo llamaran de esa manera, es cierto que antes lo había sido, pero eso es parte de ese oscuro pasado que quería olvidar.

-me complace llamarlo de esa manera.—dijo Sakura enarcando una ceja.—es evidente que no le gusta, es tan arrogante como dicen.

La mujer se acercó a él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de modo que el ala del sombrero quedó justo por encima de la nariz de Sasuke mientras lo observaba a través de los párpados entornados. Un color inusual. De un verde tan oscuro que podría sentirse como si fuera tragado por las olas y mostrando la superioridad de una reina. De ahí su apodo, sin duda alguna. De cerca su piel irradiaba el calor del sol y estaba bronceada, todo lo contrario de la delicada blancura de una dama inglesa. Tenía los labios más carnosos de lo que había supuesto en un principio, en forma de corazón y con un pequeño lunar junto al labio inferior, prometiendo placer al posar unos labios sobre él.

-Arrogante.—escupió Sakura.—aun más decepcionante, esperaba más de una leyenda.

-puedo darte más si así lo quisiera.—si sobre todo no tuviera su cuerpo atado imposibilitándole algún movimiento, pero las ganas de callar esa delicada boca y destruir esa hermosa sonrisa no se les quitaban.-incluso puedo ocasionarte daño con las manos atadas.

En todas las historias que Sakura había escuchado hablar del gran Uchiha Sasuke no mencionaban esos ojos, como si con ellos pudiera ver en ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle, sus hombre sabían todas las propiedades y nombres de cada instrumento del barco, pero si le preguntaban de que color era su cabello ninguno sabrían decirle, y eso que ha estado con ellos por 18 años, pero esos ojos no, no podría engañarlo.

Una verdadera lástima. Uchiha Sasuke era un gran espécimen de hombre.

-me gustaría ver como lo intentas.—burlarse de un hombre que estaba atado y no podía defenderse no era muy buen valorado, pero no podía parar esas ganas locas de meterse con él.

-te gustaría?—esos oscuros ojos relucieron en respuesta.

-alardea y pavonéate pirata, mis hombres saben hacer nudos.—señaló hacia la cuerda, indicándole que le seria imposible hacer algo mientras estuviera así de apresado.

-no me cabe la menor duda.—trató de moverse pero comprobó que era imposible.—Me estás desafiando?

-con 50 de mis hombres rodeándonos y los tuyos que están atados y maltratados, si claro, te estoy desafiando.—meneó las cejas.—por qué no?

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes, al tiempo que Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en su nariz, para retirarse y agarrar de esta debido al dolor causado

Naruto se dobló de la risa como si acabara de apreciar la comedia más graciosa de su vida.

-Parece que no ha oído todo lo que se cuenta del capitán Sasuke, no?

Sakura fulminó con la vista a Naruto y se agachó nuevamente a la altura de Sasuke. Verde y negro, lucha de miradas que decían muchas cosas. Los ojos de Sasuke eran tan duro como el cristal y los de Sakura tan fríos como el mismo hielo.

-no vuelvas a hacer algo así en tu vida, o hare que te aten al mascarón(3) en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-me has desafiado, de hecho se notó que no lo habías pensado mucho.—se lo estaba pasando en grande, esos ojos verdes que lo desafiaban, pasó su mirada por la nariz adolorida que casi había estado rosando la suya para volver a posarse en esa mirada.—podría haberte arrancado un trozo más grande, incluso un lóbulo de la oreja.

-retiro el nombre de Faraón, eres un animal.

-y tu estás demasiado cerca para tu propia seguridad.

Con el pelo oscuro pegado al puente de la nariz y a los pómulos afilados, sus ojos parecían casi sobrenaturales y demasiado inteligentes. La nariz larga y el fuerte mentón le conferían un aire aristocrático. Además, hablaba con el acento de un hombre educado, aunque con un deje extranjero. No era del todo inglés. Enlos puertos, desde Boston hasta La Habana, lo llamaban Faraón por un buen motivo. Un brillo blanquecino apareció entre sus labios. Dientes. Unos dientes muy afilados. Debería apartarse de ellos.

Sakura no lo hizo. Y no sólo porque nunca había retrocedido ante un enemigo delante de su tripulación, sino porque, en realidad, estaba hipnotizada. Sus labios eran perfectos, de un modo muy erótico y moldeados de la forma más maravillosa y sensual. La masculinidad en estado puro. Intentó recordar los labios de Gaara. No pudo. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vio, cierto, pero estaba enamorada de Sabaku no Gaara. Enamorada desde hacía trece años. Debería recordar sus labios, ¿no?

Los perfectos labios de Sasuke esbozaron una lenta sonrisa. Su aliento le rozaba la cara y se mezclaba con la lluvia. Levantó la vista. Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le murmuró entono confidencial, como si fueran amantes que compartieran cama.

—Lo haré de nuevo si no te apartas.

—Eso creo, sí—se estremecía por dentro, la traición de una mujer adulta que llevaba demasiado tiempo al mando de unos brutos. Sin embargo, su padre siempre le había dicho que era de sangre caliente.

—Pero en ese caso tendré que matarte y ninguno de los dos quiere que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

—Apártateoloaveriguaremos.

—No me tientes. Al puñal que llevo en la cadera le gusta la sangre pirata.

—Ya no es un pirata, señorita.—masculló Naruto.

—Me parece que no captas el mensaje más importante —dijo Sasuke, que ladeó la cabeza, de modo que esos labios perfectos quedaron muy cerca de los suyos.

Olía a sal, a lluvia y a viento. Y a algo más. Era un olor al mizcleño(4)y viril, no el hedor rancio y sudoroso de un marinero cualquiera. Olía a hombre. Un olor que la recorrió como una llama. Sakura dejóderespirar.

-A lo mejor soy dura de oído. O a lo mejor acabo de hundir tu barco y tú eres mi prisionero.

-pues mátame si es tu deseo.—Sasuke arrugó un ceja.

-Tal vez lo haga.

-nunca lo harías

-por qué estás tan seguro?

Sasuke bajó la voz hasta convertir la en un susurro y clavó la mirada en su boca.

-Nunca has matado una mosca. No empezarás conmigo.

Sasuke se apartó de ella.

¿Por qué no replicó?, porque sabía que él tenía la razón.

Pero ganas no le faltaron de coger su daga y clavarla en lo más profundo de su pecho y volverse despiadada como su padre.

Como si Sasuke adivinara lo que había pensado esbozó una sonrisa de travesura, aumentando en ella las ganas de estrangular su fornido cuello.

Sakura entrecerró las cejas.

-no crees que vayas a pasar la noche entre rejas?.—Sasuke no respondió.

-El capitán no es alguien que mienta señorita.—nuevamente la voz de Naruto sobresale de entre las demás.

-cómo te llamas marinero?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-pues entonces Naruto, podrías callarte o tengo que callarte yo.—la boca perfecta de Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, apartó la mirada y giró hacia el timón.

-Gidan! ¡Pon rumbo hacia el puerto!

-si capitana!

-Kakashi!, nos quedamos todo lo que tengan estos hombres antes de entregarlo al jefe del puerto.

Su segundo hombre al mando, el cual ha estado con ella desde mucho antes de la muerte de su padre, un viejo de cabello plateado y una enorme cicatriz creada el día que la salvó de ser asesinada durante un encuentro contra unos piratas, este se volteó hacia ella con asombro en la mirada.

-Todo mi capitana?

Sakura sonrió, cruzó los brazos y respiró hondo.—Todo, y Kakashi, empieza con el señor Uchiha.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdonen la inmensa tardanza, estaba un poco consternada en cuanto a las ideas, y estaba un poco ocupada con la escuela, aún hay más de mis fanfics que no he podido actualizar, al igual que ''Sedientos de Placer'' el cual aún estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo, porque fue un fanfic que se me ocurrió en medio de las clases jajaja si no me juzguen, pero ni yo misma se, y si más preámbulos espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.

1—mástil del bergantín: El mástil es un palo largo de una embarcación que, colocado verticalmente, sirve para sostener las velas y el _bergantín_ es una embarcación de dos palos, el mayor y el trinquete, con bauprés y velas cuadradas.

2—tahalí: Tirante que cruza el pecho y la espalda desde el hombro hasta el lado opuesto de la cintura y sirve para sostener la espada o el tambor.

3—mascarón : mascarón o mascarón de proa figura de adorno colocada en la parte delantera de una embarcación

4—almizcleño : es un olor o tipo de perfume

Nota:

Debido a que no puedo responderte por mensajes te lo escribo por aquí:

Cielo Verde: que bueno saber que te gustó el prólogo, espero que te haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Y para las demás personas a las que también les gustó y dieron favorito y seguir, muchas gracias, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y perdonen los errores ortográficos.


End file.
